


Kissing in the Rain.

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Romance wasn't in his nature, that was obvious and simple. Mickey still wanted to give Ian everything but sometimes there is lines in the sand you just can't cross.





	

It was raining again. Like it did almost everyday during the scortching summer. This one was particularly refreshing as Mickey walked home from his long day at work. His shoulders ached and his feet hurt. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with his boyfriend and watch a movie. Some beer and pizza would be a plus as well. Though obviously wasn't needed. 

The small apartment in the middle of the south and north side set perfectly on the corner of Walnut Street. It was exactly what they wanted when they saw it. Especially location wise. Far enough from the shit of the Southside and just on the outskirts of the rich snobby Northside crowd. 

The stairs were the only downside for the simple fact both boys absolutely loathed them. After a long day they just didn't want to be bothered by it. They had both agreed that once their lease was up they would move to a apartment with an elevator. 

Mickey cursed with every step as his feet hit each of the eighteen steps it took to get to the second floor. He hesitated outside his door for a second before pushing the key into the hole and unlocking the door. His eyes landed on Ian who set on the couch. An extremely large smile graced his face and no matter how long they had been together, it still took Mickey's breath away every time he saw it. 

Mickey closed the door behind him and placed a kiss briefly on his boyfriend's lips. Ian whined as he pulled away, craving more. Mickey laughed and shuffled into the bathroom. A shower was definitely in order. He smelled like rain, smoke and food. Northside TGI Friday's we're always packed 24/7 and his body relaxed under the stream of hot water that poured from the shower head. 

He stayed until the water was cold and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He could hear the soft exchange of voices through the door and the front door close. He dried himself and put on a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt. Dropping his uniform in the hamper he opened the door to the smell of pizza and a movie setting paused on the DVD player. 

Ian looked up at him in that moment and smiled. His hand patting the couch next to him. A opened beer already in his hand. Mickey could do nothing but oblige and settle next to his boyfriend's warm body, the beer placed in his hands. Ian reached over and pushed play on the remote. 

It was the shitty Daredevil movie everyone hated. They loved it. When the kissing in the rain scene spread across their TV, Ian tightened his hold around Mickey and made a low noice in his throat that Mickey noticed every time he watched a movie with a scene as such. 

Ian loved the idea of kissing in the rain. The notion of romance and the soft feel of the rain kissing their skin. He had briefly mentioned it and was shot down. 'Too Gay' Mickey had said as he walked away laughing. 

"You are so cute." Mickey poked Ian's side as he squirmed under the intense pressure of knowing romance wasn't naturally in his nature. 

"What?" Ian's cheeks turned crimson and he laughed. He pressed his hand into Mickey's open one that lay between them. Fingers laced together tightly. 

"You just are." Mickey whispered and leaned over pressing a soft, lingering kiss onto Ian's lips. 

The kiss was brief but it just conveyed everything he couldn't say. Romance wasn't in his nature, that was obvious and simple. Mickey still wanted to give Ian everything but sometimes there is lines in the sand you just can't cross. 

The rain drizzled outside as they continued to relax into their tiny bubble. The pizza was slowly devoured between the two. By the end of the movie; Ian's arms were wrapped securely around the shorter boy. Lips lingering against the crown of Raven hair. 

"I don't know why people hated this movie. It was good. I enjoy it a little more every time we watch it." Ian mumbled, his voice becoming lost in the mess of semi dry hair that lay on Mickey's head. 

"I know. I think they should make a sequel." Mickey turned his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Ian's chin. The hitch in breath spurred him to suck softly on the spot. 

Ian's hands gripped him tightly and pushed him away slightly. The whine that left Mickey's throat made Ian laugh. 

"The kinda do have a sequel dumbass. Elektra. With the chick from the movie." Ian laughed and pressed a kiss to Mickey's cheek.

"How the fuck should I know that?" Mickey laughed. 

"Let's go get ice cream. I know it's raining but it's only a block away if we run we won't get wet." Ian untangled his arms from around Mickey and stood up with a stretch.

The look on Ian's face made Mickey nod and follow along as his boyfriend pulled his shoes on. He pulled on his old tennis shoes and proceeded to follow Ian out the door. They ran together exactly one block north to the ice cream shop that had Ian's favorite combination of flavors. 

The bell tolled overhead as the two walked through the door. Rain drops dripped from their hair onto their face and Ian shook his head.

"Yo Fido calm down over there." Mickey laughed and playfully shoved Ian.

"What can I do for you today gentlemen?" The employee asked from behind the counter. 

"I'll take a large black raspberry ice cream with coconut mix in and peanut butter drizzle on top." Ian smirked as Mickey made a puking noise. 

"You sir?" The guy looked up and directed his eyesight to Mickey.

"Cotton Candy ice cream with gummy bears." Mickey looked away. His eyes met Ian's. Raised eyebrows stitched together.

"What?" Mickey questioned, casting his eyes down. 

"That's gross Mickey. Like super gross." Ian laughed as he swiped his card and paid for their ice cream. He grabbed both and placed them at a table against the wall.

"What can I say, I like them sweet." Mickey smirked and took a bite of his ice cream.

Ian just laughed and the sparkle Mickey fell in love with lit his heart ablaze. And for a second he couldn't look away. He was entranced by Ian. The green of his eyes lit up with happiness as he just continued to shovel ice cream into his mouth. They never really talked alot. They showed emotions through touch or their eyes. It wasn't needed to use words most of the time.

They finished their ice creams and moved to throw them away. Ian was the first out of the door as he jogged back towards the house. Mickey followed his lead. His heart hammered in his chest and stopped running. 

"IAN!" Mickey yelled and watched the other man stop and turn. 

"What are you doing? You are gonna get soaked just standing there." Ian jogged towards Mickey and pulled him along.

Mickey reached a hand out and grabbed Ian's. Entertwining their fingers together; halting Ian dead in his tracks. The wide green eyes looked up into equally wide blue eyes.

Mickey could feel his heart race and his mind cloud over when he moved. He cupped Ian's face and pulled him down. Their lips brushed and he could feel Ian tense in his hold. 

"I know you want romance, you want sweet and all that crap that's in those movies. I might never be able to give you the same thing but I always wanna make you happy." Mickey's lips brushed Ian's with every word before he pressed forward and took the breath out of Ian's lungs. 

The rain glided over them and Mickey moved to press closer to Ian. Their lips tangled, soft gasps of air and tongues moving together. Gliding in practiced movements. Ian moved his hands to cup Mickey's face and moved to press kisses all over his face before capturing those plush pink lips between his again. 

It's like time froze around them and he couldn't get enough of this. He was hoping his subtle hints at always picking up movies with kissing scenes in the rain would get him what he wanted. Boy did it. And it was everything he had dreamed of. His heart ached for this. To be able to do this without Mickey freaking out.

They pulled apart. The subtle blush creeped up both men as Mickey pushed his hand into Ian's. They walked back to their apartment. Ian felt like he was on cloud nine and his heart could burst from sheer happiness. Ian led Mickey up the stairs and opened the door. 

He pulled the shorter man behind him. Closing the door he backed him into it as he dropped kisses all over Mickey's face. The sweet taste of rain and Mickey mixed on Ian's lips as he kissed a path across his left cheek to find wanting lips. 

The spark filled both their stomachs as their lips touched. Heat creeped up and spread throughout their bodies as Ian pulled Mickey up to wrap his legs around his waist. Stumbling slightly, Ian moved them into the bedroom. He pressed Mickey into the bed and removed his shirt from his body. 

He leaned down and pulled Mickey's shirt up and over his head. Their lips met as Ian flung the shirt against the wall. Mickey grasped Ian's hands as he pressed up. The heat grew in between them as they pressed close.

Their groins rubbed against the fabric of their pants as they rutted together. Gasps filled the air. Heat rose between them. Ian moved his hands south to fumble with the sweatpants that hang low on Mickey's hips. Pulling them down, Mickey's engorged erection came in to view. 

Ian moved south, his lips grazed pale skin. Sucking purple bruises along the curves of his boyfriend's body he let his tongue slide up and suck softly at the leaking head of Mickey's cock. 

Mickey pressed his hands into the ginger strands of Ian's hair as he was engulfed in Ian's mouth. He could feel the heat build in his stomach as he moaned loudly.

"Ian, please stop. Please baby." Mickey moaned pushing Ian away. 

"Baby?" Ian smiled, his lips trailed back up his body.

"I'm trying to be romantic asshole." Mickey covered his face with his hands, his body turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't cover your face. I like it. I really do. Please don't stop saying it." Ian moaned at the thought. 

"I won't. Just please get your pants off." Mickey smiled and pushed his hands down to fumble with the buttons on Ian's jeans. 

The button popped open and Mickey pushed the jeans and boxers down Ian's long legs. He gripped his cock firmly in his hand and stroked. Kissing up the underside of Ian's neck he pulled the red head down and pressed their lips together.

His hand worked between them. His boyfriend's moans filled his mouth. He ate them like he would never hear them again. 

"Please stop. Mickey, I'm gonna cum." Ian pulled away, Mickey's hand falling to his side as he watched Ian pull lube from the bedside drawer.

The lid popped open and a wet finger probed the puckered pink hole. Mickey groaned as Ian pushed a finger slowly inside of him. His finger grazed Mickey's prostate. 

"Hurry up baby." Mickey smirked and pushed eagerly against the finger inside of him.

Heat flashed through Ian's eyes and he moved to press a second one inside. He tried to work fast as Mickey keened under him.

"Enough." Mickey yelled and pushed Ian away. 

Mickey climbed on top of Ian and grabbed the lube. He slicked up Ian's cock and positioned himself above him and slowly slid down till he was seated snugly on Ian. 

He reached up and laced their fingers together as he rose and fell on top of his boyfriend. Moans filled the room, as Ian thrust to meet each movement of Mickey's hips. Ian pushed up and pressed his lips roughly against Mickey's. 

"I'm not gonna last much longer baby." Ian moaned and Mickey nodded.

He sped up and gripped Ian's shoulders as he continued to bounce up and down on Ian's lap. He could feel himself unravel and the heat build up inside of him. 

Ian couldn't take it anymore and flipped Mickey on to his back. He thrust hard inside of him. The wail that met his ears made him spur his movements and pound harder into him. 

"I love you baby. Please." Mickey moaned, his lips met Ian's as he moved to meet each thrust.

Those four words. It hit Ian like a ton of bricks. He unraveled and came hard inside Mickey. His body stilled. The sound of Mickey moaning as he came filled the room. Cum sprawled against his skin, his body went numb. He collapsed against Mickey. Strong arms encircled him tightly.

The world disappeared as he pulled out and rolled over. He felt a hand crawl into his. His head turned to see blue eyes. Those blue eyes he fucking adored. 

"I love you. So fucking much. Thank you." Ian grasped the shorter man's face between his hands and pressed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"For what?" Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian's waist and snuggled close. 

"For trying. For being romantic. For kissing me in the rain. For everything you have ever done for me." Ian pressed a hand against his eyes trying to will away the tears. 

"Ian, I may not be a romantic person. Hell, I'm far fucking from it. But for you I'd do anything. I love you." Mickey pressed close, rubbing their noses together. 

Ian could not handle it any longer and just shut his eyes. His heart was a mess for this man. A yawn escaped him as he could feel sleep clawing at the back of his eyelids. 

Mickey looked and smiled. He softly stroked his loves cheek. His shallow breathing indicating sleep was not far off and he just stared. Stared at the beautiful human being that was wrapped around him. 

"For you, I would do anything."


End file.
